Nossa Promessa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Você se lembra de que foi uma promessa que nós fizemos, juntos ?". Ela pôs a sua mão sobre o rosto dele. "Foi a nossa promessa, porque nós nos amamos, e amamos aos nossos filhos". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Nuestra Promesa", de Fresa. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **NOSSA PROMESSA**

\- Encontrei você ! - a suave risada da sua mãe chamou-lhe a atenção, mas mesmo assim ele não se virou para olhar para ela - Boruto, o que há, meu filho ? - Hinata se aproximou, até chegar perto do loirinho. Apoiou as suas mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou-o, atenta.

\- O velho não pode treinar comigo, mamãe ! Odeio que ele seja Hokage ! _Dattebasa !_ \- gritou ele, com raiva - Presumivelmente, nós iríamos sair hoje, mas Shikamaru chegou dizendo que havia outras coisas a fazer... - ele se queixou, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Boruto, ser Hokage foi o sonho do papai por toda a sua vida, é uma grande honra...

\- Mas, mamãe, ele tem que estar conosco ! Nós somos a família dele ! Ele nunca está comigo porque está trabalhando, ele não nos ama ! _Dattebasa !_ \- voltou a gritar o garotinho. Ela olhou para ele por alguns minutos, com uma pontada no coração; não gostava que seu filho pensasse que Naruto não o amava, quando era exatamente o contrário.

\- A vila é uma família, Boruto, e o papi tem que cuidar dela, como cuida de nós - Hinata sorriu tristemente enquanto passava uma mão sobre a cabeleira loira dele - Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas você tem de saber que papi lhe ama, e eu também, e, mesmo trabalhando muito, ele sempre pensa em você e em seu bem-estar, por isso ele se esforça tanto no trabalho: para que todos nós, especialmente você, estejamos bem, porque ele nos ama, você entende ?

Boruto olhou para sua mãe, tentando entender a situação.

\- O velho me ama e quer me proteger ? - perguntou ele, inseguro.

\- É claro, meu amor, assim como eu te amo, e feria o impossível para defender você - disse ela, estendendo os seus braços, e prendendo o seu garotinho em um abraço.

\- Eu também te amo, mami - disse ele, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dela, grudando a sua bochecha à da mãe - E eu vou sempre lhe proteger, porque vou ser um grande ninja, melhor que o velho, você vai ver, _dattebasa !_ \- ele sorriu, feliz, não só por estar com a sua mãe, mas também por saber que seu pai o amava, sim.

* * *

\- Naruto ! Nós temos problemas ! - Shikamaru entrou apressadamente no seu escritório.

\- O que há, Shikamaru ? - perguntou o Hokage, sem muito interesse, com o rosto encoberto pelo jornal da manhã - Boruto aprontou das suas novamente ?

\- Estão provocando desordens no lado leste da cidade, estão atacando as muralhas - disse ele, enquanto tirava-lhe o jornal das mãos com rapidez.

\- O quê ? - ele levantou-se imediatamente da sua escrivaninha - Udon, Moegi !

\- _Hai,_ Hokage-sama - responderam os aludidos.

\- Preparem a primeira linha de apoio, e que os outros fiquem atentos à segunda linha, caso a primeira não seja bem-sucedida - ordenou o Hokage, enquanto punha a sua capa branca com chamas vermelhas - Avisem a Sakura-chan para que o hospital fique preparado, eu vou imediatamente para o leste.

\- _Hai !_

\- Shikamaru...

\- Já chamamos Ino, para efetuar as comunicações, e eu convoquei a maioria dos _chuunins_ e _jounins_ até o local do incidente - respondeu ele, parado ao lado de Naruto. O loiro sorriu, não havia ninguém melhor do que Shikamaru - Sai e os outros irão acompanhá-lo, você sabe que não pode ir só, por ser o Hokage - disse ele.

\- _Hai, hai_ \- respondeu o Hokage, enquanto desaparecia pela janela do seu escritório a toda velocidade.

Chegou sem demora às muralhas do leste. Viu que homens vestidos de preto e sem nenhuma placa de identificação atacavam as muralhas da vila, e também a aqueles que estavam protegendo a muralha.

Ele concentrou o seu _chackra_ e atacou sem cerimônias.

\- _Rasen Shuriken !_ \- gritou Naruto, atacando qualquer um que se pusesse no caminho da sua técnica.

\- Hokage-sama ! - gritaram muitos dos que estavam defendendo a muralha. Ao verem o seu líder chegar, seus corações se incendiaram para proteger mais ardentemente a sua preciosa vila.

\- Não deixaremos que ultrapassem estas muralhas ! _Dattebayo !_ \- gritou o Hokage, entrando em modo _Bijuu._

\- _Hai_ , Hokage-sama ! - responderam todos.

* * *

\- Mamãe ! - gritou Boruto, enquanto via Hinata se esquivar bem a tempo do ataque daquele ninja vestido de negro.

\- Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas - disse ela, enquanto acertava todos os pontos do homem. Ele caiu no chão, mas ela não pôde descansar, porque mais três outros sujeitos apareceram para atacá-la.

Conseguiram atingi-la na cabeça e no tórax, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

\- Mamãe, você está bem ? - gritou Boruto, correndo na direção dela.

\- Boruto, fique onde você está - ordenou ela, levantando-se com dificuldade.

\- Mas...! - ele parou, estendendo sua mão até ela.

\- Não se preocupe, a mamãe vai lhe proteger, aconteça o que acontecer - disse ela, olhando atentamente, com o seu Byakugan ativado - Tudo vai ficar bem, certo ?

Ela voltou novamente ao ataque. Não deixou que nenhum dos homens de preto se aproximasse do garotinho loiro atrás dela. Boruto não sabia o que fazer, estava estático, sem se mover. O desespero apoderou-se dele quando percebeu que os homens de preto não paravam de chegar.

\- Mamãe ! - ele gritou novamente, quando Hinata voltou a ser atirada pelos ares - Mamãe, deixe-me ajudá-la, você vai morrer, _dattebasa !_ \- o garotinho começou a ficar com a vista embaçada.

\- Boruto, você se lembra do que eu lhe disse ? - ela lhe perguntou, quando levantava-se novamente do chão.

\- Para eu ficar aqui ? - perguntou ele, sem entender.

\- Que eu vou fazer o impossível para lhe defender - ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo - Porque eu te amo - ela sorriu para o filho, enquanto o sangue escorria da sua testa, gotejando a cada movimento que ela fazia. Boruto olhou-a, angustiado, e as lágrimas do garoto não se fizeram esperar.

"Por que o velho não estava ali ?", foi o que ele pensou.

Novamente, um dos homens aproximou-se em alta velocidade de Hinata, e ela esquivou-se do seu ataque, mas a perda de sangue a fez tropeçar. Ela tossiu muito sangue a e ficou com a vista embaçada, finalmente perdendo a consciência; por esse motivo, o ataque de outro dos invasores estava prestes a acertá-la em cheio.

\- MAMÃÃÃE ! - gritou Boruto, com toda a força que os seus pulmões lhe permitiam.

Uma poderosa rajada de vento alaranjada e azul açoitou quem quase golpeara Hinata, e, antes que o corpo dela caísse no chão, foi apanhado por aquele que chegara para resgatá-la.

\- Ve-velho ? - soluçou Boruto, ao ver a silhueta do pai segurando a sua mãe.

O garoto não conseguiu olhar para o rosto de Naruto, mas seus intensos olhos azuis irradiavam ira em máxima expressão. Os invasores de preto intimidaram-se diante do furioso olhar, sobretudo quando mudou repentinamente para a cor vermelha.

Ainda assim, todos os indivíduos que restavam (já que Hinata havia lutado sozinha contra uma grande quantidade deles) lançaram-se contra Naruto. O Hokage levantou a sua mão direita, e dela desprenderam-se duas grandes mãos de _chackras_ vermelhos, os quais começaram a formar uma _Bijuu-dama_ do tamanho do seu criador.

Sem dizer nada, nem dar oportunidade para que nenhum dos atacantes conseguisse alcançá-lo, ele lançou a grande esfera de energia, acabando com todos os que estavam no caminho, levando junto até mesmo as árvores que estavam na frente deles.

Boruto viu, surpreendido, a força do seu pai. Antes que pudesse ao menos ir até o lado dele, foi detido por Sai. Ia replicar, mas na negativa silenciosa que ele lhe deu, fez com que ficasse ali, estático, com um enorme nó na garganta e os olhos lacrimejantes novamente.

O silêncio na floresta era absoluto.

\- Levem-no - ordenou o Hokage, com voz áspera.

O pequeno Uzumaki sentiu um aperto no coração ao escutar a voz fria do velho, e as lágrimas que estivera segurando começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Por que ele não o levava ? Não ia consolá-lo ? Será que achava que ele era o culpado por sua mãe estar ferida ? Mas... não era sua culpa ? Ela tinha dito que o protegeria, e o fizera à custa de sua integridade física.

Sai levou Boruto imediatamente depois daquela ordem. Enquanto estava nos braços de Sai, viu, em meio ás lágrimas, os seus pais,e, em um piscar de olhos, ambos desapareceram. A solidão que o invadiu o fez sentir-se pior do que já estava.

* * *

Naruto apertou o corpo de Hinata contra o seu, e sentiu-se bastante culpado. Como não havia percebido a presença dela antes ? Como não chegara antes ? Por que havia quebrado a sua promessa de que sempre iria protegê-la ?

Em um segundo, ele apareceu no hospital. Aprender as técnicas do seu pai era muito útil, afinal. Tanto do lado de fora quanto do lado de dentro do local havia muita agitação.

\- Hokage-sama - disse uma enfermeira, muito surpresa ao vê-lo chegar.

\- Chamem Sakura - ele ordenou.

\- _H-hai,_ Hokage-sama - a enfermeira correu, e trouxe-a sem demora.

\- Naruto ! Hinata ?! O que aconteceu ? Tragam uma maca ! Rápido ! - ordenou Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan - disse ele, assustado.

\- Acalme-se, deixe ela em minhas mãos - disse ela, dando-lhe segurança.

A enfermeira correu e conseguiu rapidamente a maca. Naruto colocou o corpo da sua mulher sobre o colchão, mas não foi capaz de separar-se dela.

\- Naruto, eu sei que é difícil, mas preciso que você se afaste - disse Sakura, olhando para ele com insistência.

\- Não consigo... - ele sussurrou, angustiado.

\- Confie em mim, tudo vai ficar bem - ela pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do seu amigo e conseguiu afastá-lo.

Sakura, com a ajuda da enfermeira, levou Hinata rapidamente para uma sala afastada do público em geral. Ela tinha ferimentos internos e alguns ossos quebrados, por isso teria de ser operada imediatamente.

\- Naruto - Shikamaru apareceu ao lado de Ino, antes que ele colapsasse em meio ao hospital.

\- Shikamaru... - ele olhou-o, assustado.

\- Venha, nós precisamos de privacidade - respondeu o moreno antes que os olhares de curiosidade das pessoas que estavam ali aparecessem.

Concederam-lhe uma pequena sala de espera, onde finalmente o loiro conseguiu descarregar as suas frustrações.

\- Eu não consegui chegar a tempo, agora, por minha culpa, ela está mal - ele dizia, sentado na cadeira, enquanto agarrava-se à cabeça.

\- Não havia como você saber que ela estava ali, não é sua culpa - Shikamaru tentava fazê-lo voltar à razão.

\- Eu quebrei a minha promessa, eu tinha que protegê-la.

\- Naruto... - sussurrou Ino, surpresa.

Houve um longo silêncio. Shikamaru sabia que a única pessoa que podia tirar Naruto daquele estado de exaltação era exatamente Hinata. Era ela quem sabia apaziguar as frustrações do Hokage, Shikamaru poucas vezes havia conseguido.

\- Naruto, Hinata agora está sob os cuidados de Sakura, ela é a melhor naquilo que faz, então você pode confiar que tudo vai ficar bem - Ino ajoelhou-se à altura dele, apoiando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Sim... - respondeu ele, ainda sem sair do seu estado de torpor.

Bateram à porta.

\- Entre - respondeu Shikamaru.

Sai entrou sigilosamente.

\- Como está Boruto ? - perguntou rapidamente o Hokage.

\- Está em perfeitas condições físicas - respondeu o ex-Anbu - , mas está machucado emocionalmente.

\- Tenho que ir vê-lo.

\- Ainda temos problemas nas muralhas da vila - disse Sai calmamente.

Houve novamente outro silêncio.

\- Tenho que proteger a vila - sentenciou Naruto, recuperando a sua segurança - Ino, por favor, cuide do meu filho - ele pediu à loira.

\- _Hai_ \- respondeu ela, assentindo.

* * *

Sai chegou ao hospital e entregou Boruto a uma enfermeira, para que ela o examinasse.

\- Tenho que ir - ele disse ao loirinho, antes de passar pela porta da sala de curativos. Nem sequer pudera perguntar pelo seu pai, e muito menos pela sua mãe.

\- Deixe-me ver como você está - a enfermeira aproximou-se. Boruto, em seu desespero, segurou as mãos dela e gritou.

\- Minha mãe, como ela está ? Onde está ? Ela está bem ? - ele perguntou atropeladamente.

\- _Are, are..._ calma, pequenino, primeiro temos que cuidar de você - respondeu a jovem, se dar mais detalhes.

\- Me responda ! - ele gritou, frustrado.

\- Me desculpe, mas você tem de ficar calado enquanto eu faço os exames - ela simplesmente respondeu. Boruto se enfureceu, obviamente não queriam lhe dizer nada sobre a sua mãe - Pronto ! Você está em perfeitas condições - a enfermeira sorriu-lhe - Você pode esperar pelo seu pai no corredor, ele logo virá vê-lo - disse ela, despenteando-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmar os nervos do garoto.

Boruto, com a cabeça baixa, caminhou pelo corredor e sentou-se em um dos bancos. Subiu os joelhos até o peito e apoiou o queixo. As enfermeiras passavam apressadamente pelo corredor, levando macas ou cadeiras de rodas. Muitas pessoas estavam sendo atendidas por causa dos ataques daqueles estranhos ninjas sem identificação. Rapidamente, aquilo o fez lembrar-se da voz fria do seu pai.

\- _Levem-no._

A frase ecoava repetidas vezes em sua cabeça. A cada vez que se repetia, ele sentia-se mais culpado. Por ele, sua mãe estava hospitalizada, por ele, sua mãe quase morrera.

\- _Levem-no._

Se não fosse pelo fato de o velho ter chegado bem a tempo, ela talvez não estivesse viva, e aqueles pensamentos faziam-no mergulhar cada vez mais em angústia.

Ouviu vários passos, diferentes dos passos apressados das enfermeiras, e, como lhe chamaram a atenção, Viu o seu pai ao lado de Shikamaru, Sai e tia Ino, aproximando se dele.

\- Velho ! - ele gritou ao vê-lo chegar.

\- Me disseram que você está bem, eu fico muito contente - disse o loiro, agachando-se, ficando da altura dele.

O pequeno Uzumaki franziu a testa e desviou o olhar. Realmente estava contente por ele estar bem ? Por sua culpa, a mãe estava mal, certamente o velho estava irritado. Ele voltou a lembrar-se das frias palavras do seu pai: _Levem-no_.

Ele ia abrir a boca, quando foi interrompido.

\- Eu tenho que ir por enquanto, Boruto - disse o seu pai, sério - Ino vai ficar com você - ele se levantou sua posição, e o aludido olhou-o, surpreso, sem conseguir dizer nada coerente naquele instante.

IA SAIR ? E A SUA MÃE ? Era de se imaginar que ele deveria ficar para cuidar dela, porque a amava, isso a sua mãe lhe dissera na floresta. Viu como o Hokage saía acompanhado por Shikamaru e Sai, enquanto Ino ficava ao lado dele. Quando os três homens já haviam passado pela porta de saída pelo corredor, o mais novo dos Uzumaki reagiu e correu até eles.

\- Onde você vai, velho ? Você tem que cuidar da mamãe ! - gritou Boruto, chegando ao lado dele - Você não pode ir, _dattebasa !_

\- Eu tenho que proteger a vila, meu filho - ele respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça do loirinho.

\- Mamãe é muito mais importante ! - respondeu o garoto, com raiva.

\- Eu sei que a mamãe é importante, mas agora eu tenho que cuidar de todos, você entende, Boruto ? - ele perguntou calmamente.

\- NÃO ! - disse ele, tirando bruscamente a mão do seu pai, pousada sobre a sua cabeça, e dando-lhe um olhar de indignação - NÃO ENTENDO ! _DATTEBASA !_ Mamãe disse que você nos amava e que nos protegeria, mas não é verdade ! Você não nos ama, e não cuida de nós ! Você sempre vai embora !

\- BORUTO - Ino apareceu correndo pela porta, segurando o garoto pelos braços.

\- Você sempre deixa a mamãe sozinha, você não a ama ! Vá embora ! Eu não amo você ! - ele gritou, muito irritado.

\- Boruto, já chega ! - disse Ino, tentando levá-lo para longe dali.

O corpo do Hokage começou a tremer de fúria, e os olhos dele ficaram ofuscados pela raiva. A culpa voltava a consumi-lo, seu filho tinha razão: ele não havia estado ali para ela, e, por sua culpa, ela estava ferida no hospital. Ele havia quebrado a promessa mais importante que fizera a si mesmo: proteger a sua família acima de tudo.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se de raiva, e viu Ino levar o seu filho. Antes de descarregar a sua fúria em quem não devia, deu maia-volta e socou a parede, criando uma fenda.

\- Que problemático - Shikamaru suspirou e olhou-o sem dizer nada, não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

Naruto concentrou-se, respirou fundo e controlou a raiva. Por enquanto, o único modo que tinha de protegê-los era cuidando das muralhas da aldeia, senão tudo seria pior.

\- Vamos - chamou o Hokage, quando sentiu que Boruto finalmente se fora.

\- _Hai_ \- simplesmente respondeu Nara, e Sai seguiu-os, bem de perto.

* * *

A cirurgia de Hinata fora bem-sucedida, mas ela devia passar pelo menos uma semana no hospital. Naruto, junto aos ninjas de Konoha, conseguiu dissipar as forças inimigas e derrotar a invasão dos ninjas não identificados. Então, após ter terminado com a papelada daquele dia, ele voltou ao hospital, e não saiu do lado de Hinata em nenhum momento, nem nos dias seguintes, nos quais ela esteve inconsciente.

Boruto não havia voltado a falar com ele depois do incidente do lado de fora da sala de curativos, e, agora que não se viam, certamente não iriam conseguir solucionar os seus problemas. Himawari havia chorado todos os dias depois que soube que sua mãe estava doente, no hospital, por isso ele havia deixado os filhos sob os cuidados de Hanabi. Portanto, Himawari e Boruto passavam aqueles dias na mansão Hyuuga, ao lado do avô e da tia.

Já haviam se passado três dias, nos quais Hinata ainda não acordara. Uma de suas costelas quebradas chegara a perfurar um pouco o pulmão, o que era muito perigoso. Se não fosse por Sakura, o mais provável era que ela tivesse morrido.

Era de manhã, e naquela noite ele não dormira. Tinha entre as suas mãos a cálida mão de Hinata. Não sabiam quando ela iria acordar, mas interiormente ele pedia repetidas vezes para que ela acordasse logo. A impaciência estava matando-o, e ele não era muito bom em conseguir esperar.

Enquanto reclamava interiormente por todo o tempo que havia passado, sentiu a mão de Hinata apertar a sua, o que fez o seu coração começar a bater aceleradamente, e a viu abrir aqueles olhos perolados dos quais tanto sentia falta, fazendo com que a adrenalina tomasse conta dele.

\- Naruto-kun ? - sussurrou ela, sonolenta.

\- Hinata-chan ! - exaltou o loiro. Hinata lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos e abriu totalmente os olhos.

\- Onde está Boruto ? - ela perguntou, assustada.

\- Ele está bem - ele respondeu-lhe.

\- Estou tão feliz - sorriu ela, contente.

Ela levantou a vista e olhou para o marido com o seu sorriso característico, mas o sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente, ao ver que os olhos de Naruto lacrimejavam.

\- Naruto-kun, o que há ? - ela voltou a perguntar, assustada.

\- Me desculpe - ele sussurrou entrecortadamente - Me desculpe, Hinata, eu... quebrei a minha promessa - disse ele, envergonhado - Eu prometi que protegeria você e nossa família, mas não protegi, por minha culpa você está assim - as lágrimas que ele queria segurar deslizaram pelo seu rosto.

Hinata olhou para ele calmamente e levantou a sua mão para deter as lágrimas que deslizavam.

\- Você se lembra de que foi uma promessa que nós fizemos, juntos ? - ela pôs sua mão suavemente no rosto dele, enquanto Naruto pousava a sua sobre o rosto dela - Nós nos prometemos que cuidaríamos mutuamente um do outro, e que protegeríamos nossa família, independente do que acontecesse - ela acariciou-lhe o rosto com o polegar - Foi a nossa promessa, porque nós nos amamos e amamos aos nossos filhos; portanto, era o meu dever proteger Boruto.

\- Mas... - as palavras do filho ecoaram na cabeça dele.

\- Além do mais, Naruto-kun, eu sei que você chegou a me resgatar, senão eu não estaria aqui, não é ? - o loiro assentiu energicamente - Então, não se culpe, porque você não quebrou a sua promessa, assim como tampouco eu quebrei a minha - Hinata sorriu-lhe.

As lágrimas caíram em profusão pelo rosto do loiro. Sentiu-se aliviado ao entender que a sua promessa ainda estava intacta. Não queria que ela pensasse que não tomava conta dela, que não queria protegê-la, e muito menos que não a amava. Aproximou-se da sua mulher e beijou-a, com os sentimentos à flor da pele. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo a calidez dele.

\- Eu te amo, _dattebayo !_ \- ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela, dando-lhe beijos curtos.

\- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun - respondeu ela, quando se separaram. Juntaram as suas testas amorosamente, até que ouviram um barulho vindo da entrada.

Por entre a entrada da porta, avistaram uma cabeleira loira e um par de curiosos olhos azuis. Hinata sorriu, feliz, ao avistar o seu filho, escondido.

\- Quem está aí ? - perguntou ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Mamãe ? - a porta se abriu, dando passagem a um envergonhado Boruto, trazendo uma flor. Ao levantar os olhos, viu que ela estava esperando-o com os braços abertos. Sentiu novamente aquele irritante nó na garganta, e correu para os braços da sua mãe. Sem atirar-se sobre ela, por saber do seu estado, abraçou-a gentilmente, cercando o pescoço dela com os braços, e apoiando o rosto no ombro dela. Hinata, por sua vez, abraçou fortemente o seu filho, percebendo como sua pele estava molhada, por causa das lágrimas do filho.

\- Me desculpe, mamãe, por você ter me protegido, lhe machucaram - chorou o garoto.

\- Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem - disse a mulher, embalando-o suavemente. Enquanto ele estava abraçado à mãe, olhou para Naruto, com os olhos lacrimejantes, sem saber exatamente como começar a sua frase.

Desde o dia em que havia dito que não o queria, não tiveram oportunidade de voltar a falar. Ele sentiu-se muito mal depois de ter dito aquilo, principalmente depois de ver o olhar furioso do pai, entendendo que, na verdade, tinha feito besteira. Ele sabia que o dever de todo ninja era cuidar da vila, principalmente o Hokage, que era o encarregado de proteger toda a família que Konoha formava. Depois, quando chegou, naquela manhã, para deixar uma flor para sua mãe, ao escutar que o velho sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera, ele sentiu-se pior por dizer que não o amava. Por isso, estava muito envergonhado de suas palavras, tinha se deixado levar, como um idiota.

\- Boruto veio ver você todos os dias - sorriu o loiro mais velho, passando a mão na cabecinha dele. O garoto se surpreendeu com o costumeiro gesto de carinho de seu pai, e sentiu-se perdoado.

\- Sabe, mamãe ? Você estava certa, papai chegou como um relâmpago para procurar você, e criou uma enorme esfera de chackra, acabando com todos os bandidos. Então, ele te ama muito, muito - contou Boruto - E eu quero ser igual a ele, e, quando conseguir, vou proteger você, Hima-chan e papai, quando estiver mais velho, porque eu os amo muito, muito, isso é uma promessa - disse ele, sorrindo.

Ambos os pais foram surpreendidos pelas palavras do seu filho, principalmente Naruto. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Boruto afirmava que queria ser como ele, normalmente ele se queixava, dizendo que seria melhor; e, também, o seu coração se alegrou ao escutá-lo dizer que na verdade o amava e não apenas isso, mas sim que o amava muito, muito. O loiro mais velho sorriu astutamente e levantou o seu filho em um abraço de urso.

\- Falta muito para você me alcançar, baixinho, _dattebayo !_ Hehehehe - disse, aferrando o seu rosto ao dele.

\- Eu vou alcançar você, velho maldito, você vai ver, _dattebasa !_ \- respondeu Boruto, com uma veia na sua testa.

Hinata olhava para ambos, enternecida. Agradeceu a Kami-sama por tê-los na sua vida e guardou aquele momento em seu coração, assim como todas as promessas que foram feitas entre eles. Ela deitou-se, feliz, na cama do hospital, rindo com as frases dos dois homens mais importantes para ela.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nova oneshot NaruHina para alimentar o meu coração, agora que se aproxima o dia 14 de fevereiro. Nada de chocolates, nem coraçõezinhos, nem amor desenfreado, apenas amor familiar. Espero que vocês gostem, e espero os seus comentários.

Um dado à parte: na versão latina de Naruto, o _"Dattebayo"_ foi substituído pela expressão "Realmente", que eu gosto e se encaixa mais nas histórias; é por isso que o _"Dattebasa"_ de Boruto foi mudado para "É sério", assimilando assim o tique verbal. Espero que não seja uma inconveniência.

Sem nada mais a dizer, exceto para que comentem se gostaram ou não, eu me despeço de vocês com um caloroso abraço.

Beijos,

Fresa.

* * *

 **P.S.:** Bom, como a autora disse, ela de fato trocou o _"Datebayo"_ e o _"Dattebasa"_ pelas expressões ditas por ela, mas eu preferi escrevê-los, foi uma preferência minha.

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está a primeira fic que eu traduzo de Naruto; uma fic que traduzi por causa de um desafio, para dizer a verdade, mas acho que o resultado ficou bom, e eu gostei de tê-la traduzido. E espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
